Loki reborn in Smallville Challenge
by timbarney110
Summary: Loki dies after being defeated by the Avengers.


Loki falls from the bridge only to be met with Thanos' minion The Other. Taken in and brain washed to try and get the Tesseract ( the Space Stone). unfortunately is defeated by the Avengers and dies before being brought back to Asgard for punishment.

Loki while he was supposedly dead has been disguised as Odin for 5-6 years. during this time he has watched while his brother is apart of the avengers become a hero in his own right. Loki knowing what will happen when he is found out by Thanos for not getting the Tesseract, want his brother able if not to best him then to Avenge his people. usin this time to make sure the Avengers are united he didn't count of what happened in Sokovia to happen. Using illusions he sneaks into Secured Facilities, belonging to shield and avengers. Planning for the destruction of Thanos.

When Ragnarok happens he remembers the good times with his brother trying to help stop ragnarok, but realizing that Asgard isn't just the realm but it's people. Unfortunately the Refuge Vessel they were on is ambushed by Thanos he tries to pull of the greatest trick again. And kill the Mad Titan. Seeming to play along by giving the Tesseract to Thanos, only to try and stab him in the neck..But as Thanos' hand crushed his spine the fates aren't done with him yet. the Space Stone and the Mind gem combined power when loki's Blood activate them sending his consciousness into a new born baby in a new dimension.

Loki is reborn as the first born son of General Zod. Born 2 years before Clark and Claire (OC, Kal-El's win), and The General Coup.

Has his magic from his previous life. Master of Magic's, illusions, shapeshifting, Conjuration, Transmutation, telekinesis, elemental Manipulation; electricity, Fire, Ice.

Loki has his memories intact from his life with Thor.

General zod had a son before his coup d'etat. He sends him to earth just in case it rebellion fails. and the council decide to go after him.

Zod sent with him,

A Loyal A.I.

A partial copy of the Kryptonian codex, in his DNA. only females

Education viewer- His ship had a automatic earth learning that was up to date when the ship was sent. not just school but business, engineering, politics, Chemistry, pharmaceuticals, allowing him to learn kryptonian education, and Earth education, allowing him to be classified as a genius. When he gets the Smallville he starts to fly.

kryptonian fabrics,

Kryptonian fortress, that has a massive amount of jewels, and precious metals. To help him survive in the new world.

Found by Ras al Ghul and joins the league. Ras names him his heir. Will return to Smallville and go to high school a year before Clark and Claire.

Loki'll unite the world with a Senate like the Roman Empire. He'll use the combined justification of Darkseid Sith the combined support of the America, Russia, and European Union to unite the world.

Using his memories in MCU he recreates,

Tony's Jericho missiles

hydra's tank, and weapons

Tony's Arc Reactors

F.R.I.D.A.Y. (Jarvis substitute), with hologram,(Gwyneth Paltrow voice).

Holotable,

S.H.I.E.L.D insite ships, Quinjets, Zephyr one,

I.C.E.R. Guns

Iron Legion, all iron man suits, war machine, wasp, Hammer suits(no Drone), Iron spider, vison, falcon wings,

* * *

Added Villains/Enemies,

Scarecrow, Cillian Murphy

Penguin, Robin Taylor,

Riddler, Cory Michael Smith,

Bane, Tom Hardy

Joker, Heath Ledger,

Brainiac, James Marsters

Death Storm, Robbie Amell, E1, after learning that Caitlin left, he suppressed stein's mind he uses his powers for evil , Loki kills him after releasing Professor stein.

Vandal Savage, Casper Crump,

Anti Monitor,

Doomsday,- Davis Bloome, a monster of Kryptonian origin designed by Brainiac, and Kandorian Coats.

Brother Eye,

Ares,

Shade,

Staro,

Ocean Master, Patrick Wilson

Black Mask, Arkham Origins

Ben Lockwood

Hush,

Trigon,

Hugo Strange,

Lobo,

Metallo,

* * *

Loki Zod's harem

Lana Lang, Kristin Kreuk- she never dated Whitney Fordman. Loki asked her to the homecoming dance before Whitney her freshman year. Lana's Ancestor and Jor - El, Clark's father were in love. having her mother a half kryptonian and then her. she doesnt show the powers but will awaken them after high school after 18 years under a yellow sun. Loki tells her and Chloe at the same time, when they get serious, because of him not wanting any secrets between them.

Chloe Sullivan, Allison Mack

Jenna Barnum, Tania Saulnier, Loki saces her from Sean Kelvin. freezing him with the Casket of Winter Souls( Thor 1), and placing him right where he was infected.

Claire, Laura Vandervoort, Clark's twin sister. Loki sees her and Clark run to school after missing the bus. loki knows that they're kryptonians.

Martha Kent, Johnathan Kent died earlier, than the show, she sees Loki on a date with both Chloe and Lana at a movie theater, sneaking out to have fun in a unused movie screen room. Loki sees her after their climax as she is sneaking off .

Nell Potter, Sarah-Jane Redmond,

Desirée Atkins, Krista Allen,

Kyla Willowbrook, Tamera Feldman

M'gann M'orzz, Zendaya

Alicia Baker, Sarah Carter, Loki Mentors her when she starts to go to high school, in classes.

Patrica Swann, while researching her fathers death she comes across Loki's name and address, when he brings up The name Veritas, she tells him that she suspects him to be one of the three people in the prophecy.

Lois Lane, Erica Durance,

Lucy Lane, Peyton List- Loki pays the loan shark back. She joins the Smallville high school to finish out her pre college education.

Tess Mercer, Cassidy Freeman,

Lara-El, Loki had Indigo inspect the crystal and separates the 2 consciousnesses and only release Lara-el.

Vala, loki used the Book of Rao to make the new kryptonian in an earlier copy of the Orb able to use their powers under a yellow sun,

Astra, Loki imprisoned her, and after Non died he appealed to the president that it was Non's idea to use the Myriad. Loki immune to it having received a Kryptonian education. She joins him as an Ambassador to New Krypton To the Inited Nations.

Alia,

Faora,

Indigo, Brainiac 8, Clémence Poésy.

Laurel Lance, Katie Cassidy, moves from Starling after Oliver cheats on her. Still becomes a Lawyer for Loki's Company.

Sara Lance, Caity Catz, she went on the Gambit with Oliver Queen, thinking that she will die Nyssa finds her in the Chinese sea before the Amazo finds her. she is brought before Ras. for a trial to see if she can join the League. after the Undertaking she wants to make sure her family is safe, loki finds her, has her join him fighting crime in Metropolis.

Audrey of kasnia- her father and Ras set up their betrothal.

Helen of Troy, Bar Paly- Sara Asks Loki to help protect her.

Thea Queen, Willa Holland-

Helena Bertinelli, Jessica De Gouw- she takes to Loki's training better, talked her down from killing her father, told her he wanted to show her something he takes out his Katana and a stick with 2 sharp ends and cuts off his head for her and mounts it In the ground. He asks Laurel to help Helena to gain ownership of her father's company to help rebuild the city and make it better.

Iris West, Candice Patton- affected by the Darkmatter from the Particle accelerator doesn't awaken her power until much later. Iris finds out that Barry is the flash and leaves for Metropolis. She Becomes PR for Loki's company.

Nyssa, Katrina Law, married after Ras orders her. Ras was in Smallville when the meateors landed. He happens to find loki's spaceship. He adopts Loki and creates a fake name for Loki when he finds out that the meteors came with him he decides to investigate the area.

Felicity Smoak, Emily Bett Rickards Loki hires her straight out of college.

Caitlyn snow, Danielle Panabaker- her ice powers but no 'Killer Personality no turning dark leaves Central city after the Particle Accelorator, too many memories of Ronny. Takes the name of Ice. Loki hires her on the spot.

Vixen( Modern),

Nora Darhk, Ras kills her father and Mother, raising her as their own.

Patty Spivet,

Jessie quick,

Golden Glider,

Gypsy,

Maxima, Charlotte Sullivan, queen of Almerac looking fro her king, after Zod's beacon

Mera, Aqua woman,

Isis, Roxanne McKee,

Kara danvers, Melissa Beniist- sent by Catco to interview him as the youngest CEO of a up and coming company.

Alex Danvers, Chyler Leigh,

Power Girl, Injustice model,

Wonder Women, Gal Gadot- Diana was a friend from College, he confronts her with being Wonder Woman.

Hippolyta,

Jinx, Teen Titans, Marie Avgeropoulos,

Cheshire, Lindsey Morgan

Plastique, Jessica Parker Kennedy,

Hawkgirl, Eliza Taylor

Poison Ivy, Injustice 2 outfit

Harley Quinn, Margot Robbie with Injustice 2 outfit

Catwoman, Anne Hathaway or Arkham Knight

Starfire, injustice 2

Blackfire,

Raven, Teagan Croft(Titans)

Zatanna, Serinda Swan,

Cheetah, Injustice 2 model

Lena Luthor, Katie McGrath,

Donna Troy, Sarah Hyland or Conor Leslie,

Barbara Gordan, Peyton Roi List,

Wanda Maximoff, Elizabeth Olsen, Hydra and Loki never realized just how much he was connected to the Scepter given to him from Thanos.

Natasha Romanoff, Scarelett Johansson.

Spider Qwen, Dove Cameron.

Jean Grey, Sophie Turner,

Blink, Fan Bingbing,

Rogue, Anna Paquin,

Dazzler Halston Sage,

Emma Frost,

Kitty Pryde, Ellen Page

Storm, Zoe Kravitz

Mystique, Jennifer Lawrence

Psylocke, Olivia Munn

Felicia Hardy, Marvel's Spider-man Video game,

Daisy Johnson, Quake, Chloe Bennet, hacker that loki finds to help Chloe.

* * *

-Recommendations-

-Smut

-Dominant Loki in pairings.

-Loki is clever, cunning, Ruthless and independent.

\- AnitHero Loki.

-Powerful, not Godlike loki.

-Harem/Multi Pairing

-Lex is a anti hero with Loki. Loki tells Lex who he is. He uses (iron man suit) powered by Loki's Arc reactor instead of Kryptonite. Or a super soldier serum like Captain America, unfortunately during the Reeves Dam's destruction( s 6) Loki creates a robotic arm for Lex to use.( Winter soldier),

-Oliver Queen, Justin Hartley, some of the Smallville version but has Thea his sister and was dating Laurel lance and cheated on her with her sister who ends up the island for 2 years.

-can lead to 'crossovers with Arrowverse, ( Dominator Invasion, Crisis on Earth - X, Else Worlds, Crisis on Infinite Earths).

-Other heroes in his group,  
—Aqualad,  
—Aquaman, Jason Mamoa,  
—Atom,  
—Batgirl,  
—Beastboy,  
—Black Canary,  
—Black Manta,  
—Blue Beetle,  
—Citizen Cold,  
—Catwoman,  
—Cheetah,  
—Cyborg,  
—DeadShot,  
—Deathstroke,  
—Doctor Faye,  
—Enchantress,  
—The Flash,  
—Firestorm,  
—Green Arrow,  
—Green Lantern,  
—Harley Quinn,  
—Killer Frost,  
—Martian Manhunter,  
—Nightwing,  
—Poison Ivy,  
—Raven,  
—Red Hood,  
—Robin,  
—Shazam family,  
—Starfire,  
—Superboy,  
—Supergirl,  
—Wonder Woman,  
—Zatanna,  
—Swamp Thing, Loki helps stoping the reliance of Fossil Fuels,


End file.
